


No Dogs Allowed

by TheARTboss



Category: Bleach
Genre: Both of them are dicks when they want to be, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss
Summary: Renji ends up having a lot sex, but he's still not really sure how this happened in the first place.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Hitsugaya Toushirou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	No Dogs Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Like the rest of the world, I'm in quarantine. I want to go back and write some of my fics that I abandoned but wanted to try writing some one-shots first. Recently finished re-reading the BLEACH manga and now am currently watching the BLEACH anime so I'm hoping to get back in the writing game with a few one-shots before I jump back in on my longer stories. 
> 
> Hitsugaya has been and always will be one of my favorite characters, and also, I've shipped him with Renji in the past so this felt like a natural first attempt back into writing. (This was also a request from my sibling, haha)
> 
> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!

The first time it happened, Renji was sure he was going to be killed. 

It had been a drunk, stumbling mess, where all Renji could remember was sharp eyes and cold hands, and a hell of a hangover in the morning. He had been startled to find himself staring at the very naked back of one Captain Hitsugaya as the white-haired captain slipped on his robes. No words had passed between them but Renji wasn’t able to look Hinamori or Matsumoto in the eyes for a few days. 

He was pretty sure his own captain knew, Byakuya would occasionally glare at Renji a little harder than he had been after all they've been through...but maybe Renji was projecting at this point. 

No one threatened him. 

He never met his death at the end of an icy blade. 

Renji figured if the 10th Division captain wanted to keep it quiet then he certainly wasn’t going to say anything. 

The second time was Matsumoto’s fault. 

She had bullied all of the vice-captains into a drinking match in her rooms. It has been fun at first, seeing his friends relax in each other’s company after everything that they’ve been through. Ikkaku let out a satisfied sigh next to Renji, catching the red head’s attention. “What are you so smug about?”

“Me?” Ikkaku smirked, his grin was sharp and threatening. Renji felt the urge to take this outside so they could fight and blow off some steam. “I was just thinking that it’s been a while since I got my dick wet--”

FFFTTTTTH - sake hit Renji and Ikkaku from the other side of the table as Mastumoto cackled and Mashiro wiped her mouth as she stared at Ikkaku in surprise. “Really?”

“You don’t eavesdrop if you’re not mature enough to handle the conversation.” Ikkaku growled as he wiped his head. 

“Oh, she’s mature enough.” Mastumoto purred, leaning forward to both of their breast pressed against each other before winking at Kira. “Don’t you think?”

“I’m going to get more sake.” Renji sighed as he heard both Hinamori and Kira squawk at Matsumoto. He shoved Ikkaku out of the way as he got to his feet and had a second to watch the small scuffle between Ikkaku, Shuhei, and Omaeda. There was more shouting as he left but he didn’t pay any attention to it as he made his way out of Matsumoto’s quarters and down the hall...she had shown him where the booze was hidden a few times so he knew his way around the place. 

“I thought I told Matsumoto that we had a no animal policy.” 

Renji didn’t jump but he froze immediately, he hadn’t sensed the captain at all. The taller man slowly turned to view across the courtyard to see the 10th division captain staring straight at him. 

It’s not like it was the first time he had seen the captain since that blurry night. There had been meetings, interactions, updates about everyone’s favorite substitute soul reaper. 

“What, no reaction?” Hitsugaya's voice was calm as he stared Renji down. The redhead couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down the smaller body. Not in captain robes but instead in something plain, clearly the white haired shinigami had been heading to bed. 

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Renji almost didn’t recognize the gravel in his own voice as he smiled. 

Then there was a glare and the next thing Renji knew he was being shoved against the wall in a very different section of the 10th division. Renji couldn’t help but slide down the hard wall surface as the firm grip on his robes pulled him forward into a biting kiss. 

Renji grabbed onto the captain’s night robes and pulled them open, letting his hands grab onto the cool skin before he felt teeth against his lips and had to pull back just in time not to lose a chunk of skin. He stared up at the shorter captain, firmly seated on the floor now as cool blue eyes glared down at him. “I thought this last time but you’re too good at this.”

“...thanks?” Renji wasn’t able to say anything else as two fingers were shoved into his mouth. 

“Suck.” Hitsugaya's face was clearly challenging Renji, seeing what the vice-captain would do. 

Oh, Renji would give him what he wanted. 

He grabbed the smaller wrist and let his tongue slide between both fingers, letting his teeth scrape against the top before sucking gently. He gave the fingers his complete attention, so much so that he didn’t notice Hitsugaya shoving his robe further open until the smaller shinigami suddenly bit his nipple causing Renji to let go of both the fingers and stare down as Hitsugaya smirked at him before letting his tongue lap against the wound. 

Renji squirmed as the captain sucked against his nipple, his dry hand pinching the other. His wet hand...Renji’s eyes widened as he realized Hitsugaya had let the rest of his robe fall to the ground and was clearly fingering himself open with his fingers that had been wet with Renji’s spit. 

“Why are you so hot?” Renji swore before he was shoved further down, his back on the ground now as Hitsugaya smirked down at him. 

“That isn’t usually the word people use to describe me.” Hitsugaya's breath against his skin made Renji shiver, in all the man handling his robes were now completely open and he could feel Histugaya’s thigh against his heavy erection. Renji’s hand reached for the smaller waist but both his arms were slammed to the ground with unnatural strength as the white haired captain smirked at him. 

“A vice-captain should keep his hands to himself.” Renji wanted to argue with that but instead he kept very still as Hitsugaya gave him a once over, his hands leaving Renji’s arms to trace down his tattoos. The blues eyes regarded him once more before suddenly he bent down and took Renji’s cock in his mouth. 

“Fuck!” Renji tried to grab the floor but his fingers couldn’t find anything to purchase on so he was left to keep himself still out of sheer will power. “Fucking fuck!”

“You’re doing surprisingly well.” Hitsugaya's breath blew against Renji’s cock as he spoke. “Must be all the practice from serving under so many captains…” 

And well, Renji couldn’t be blamed for grabbing the captain then. Hitsugaya's eyes went wide but Renji had the smaller shinigami on his back in a second, before he placed his cock against Histugaya’s entrance and smirked down at the captain as he pressed in. “I would much rather have you serving under me.”

“You bastard!” Hitsugaya clenched his teeth before he let out a groan as he felt Renji finally sliding inside him. “Stupid animal.”

“Ha.” Renji let out a satisfied breath as he rubbed his hands against the thin legs against his waist. No matter what the captain was saying, it was clear that he enjoyed it by the mere fact that he was letting it happen. 

Renji would have frozen balls if that wasn’t the case. 

“Hey.” Renji started rocking his hips slowly as he bent forward, his fingers forcing the captain to look at him as he tapped Histugaya’s mouth. “Open up.” 

The captain looked like he was about to bite Renji’s fingers but instead he did as he was told and Renji bent forward even further to kiss the damn captain. Nothing but the sounds of their mangled breath and bodies merging filling the room. 

Hitsugaya’s fingers wrapped around Renji’s back to bring them closer together. His gasps came out faster as Renji started to stroke him in time with his own thrusts. 

By the time Renji was allowed to leave the tenth division, the sun had already returned to the sky and the vice-captain was wearing a new set of claw marks on his back. 

Thankfully Byakuya didn’t say anything, but he did look unimpressed as Renji was caught trying to sneak into this room. 

The third time had been quick and muddy, in the human world after a quick training exercise with new recruits. Renji couldn’t remember the last time he had been that hard that fast, but seeing the captain in nothing but a wet school uniform apparently did more things for the red head than he even realized. 

“Stop biting me!” Hitsugaya’s voice was breathless as Renji let his teeth scrape the captain’s neck. “I’m not your chew toy!”

“You don’t really seem to mind.” Renji growled as he bit down and came inside the smaller body. Feeling Hitsugaya's release covering his fingers as they both gasped for breath. 

The fourth time had been deep and hard. Hinamori and Kira had finally tied the knot after decades of long looks. Renji hadn’t been surprised, he had felt a connection between the two of them even in their academy days, but everyone knew how cherished Hinamori was by the tenth division captain and Renji hadn’t been that surprised to find the captain waiting for him in his own rooms when Renji had finally stumbled back from the celebration. 

“If he makes her cry, I’ll kill him.” Hitsugaya sighed as Renji rubbed down his legs. The redhead could already see the bruises forming and was not looking forward to whatever dark looks Byakuya was going to send his way this week. “I’ll kill you too for letting it happen.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Renji let his hands run up Hitsugaya’s thighs until he groped the captain’s butt and earned a gasp that made him smirk. He trailed his fingers slowly to the captain’s entrance before the tracing the recently well loved entrance, letting his fingers slide in a bit. “But then who would fuck you loose like this?”

“Dammit.” Hitsugaya cursed before looking over his shoulder to glare at Renji. “I would just find another dog, there are plenty of strays in the 11th division.”

“You are a bastard when you feel like it, aren’t you.” Renji grinned as he pushed his fingers in deeper. He could already feel his cock getting interested in the next round. “I’ll make you regret those words.”

Hitsugaya didn’t respond but just plopped back down on the mattress and Renji decided to take it as a challenge. 

Renji stopped counting after that.

He figured it didn’t matter, they had a good thing going and that was all. He was pretty sure Matsumoto had caught on because she had managed to cut him a few times in their last sparring match. She wasn’t usually one to make her opponent bleed but he had definitely had. 

When she brought him a bag filled with sake, lube, and bandages -- Renji figured it was her way of apologizing and giving her blessing at the same time. 

Byakuya had actually walked in on them once. 

Hitsugaya’s knees had been on Renji’s shoulders as the redhead fucked the white-haired captain to the point of swearing when suddenly the doors to Renji’s room opened and everyone found themselves frozen in a very awkward moment. 

Byakuya had only given them a once over, smirked, and shut the door again. 

There had been a lot of yelling and bruises after that incident. Hitsugaya knew exactly where to hit Renji to make him useless and out for the count but after catching his captain having tea with Hitsugaya the following day, Renji figured that was another blessing for whatever they were doing. 

Hitsugaya came by more often after that, so Renji didn’t mind. 

“Do you want to go on a date?” Renji huffed, genuinely curious as he felt sweat drip down his back. His cock already buried deep inside Hitsugaya as he stared down at the blue eyes that were blinking up at him in surprise. 

“What? Now?” The white haired captain let out a gasp as Renji found a good rhythm and the redhead grinned. 

“As much as I’m sure my cock can fill you up, I imagine you want food at some point.” Renji was able to dodge the punch after that remark and bent down so they were face to face. “C’mon. We can go to the human world and get some ice cream.”

“Hmm.” Hitsugaya came, his cum landing across Renji’s stomach before he blinked at the redhead that was still rocking slowly inside of him. The white haired captain leaned forward as if he was going to whisper his response but instead of sweet words, Renji found teeth in the side of his neck, the sharp pain causing Renji to cum fast inside the captain, before Hitsugaya licked the wound. 

“Fine.”

Renji just nodded as he flopped back in the bed. Ignoring the grumblings of the small captain while he caught his breath. Hitsugaya returned to the bed with a wet towel and dropped it on Renji’s face before he flopped down on the other side, staring at Renji almost unnervingly. 

“W-what?” Renji paused wiping himself at the stare. 

“Whatever place you choose, make sure they allow dogs. I don’t want to eat by myself.” 

And really, it wasn’t Renji’s fault if he ended up fucking the captain for the rest of the day. They would eventually get their date...but Renji was going to try to fuck Histugaya into silence first. 

XXX

The end.


End file.
